Character Creation
This is the complete guide on how to navigate both the character application and what admin will be looking for when you submit it. Because of the application's size, it's okay if you want to make multiple posts for each larger section. However, the only thing we ask is that you use the same template for each. Name This is the first thing you should know about your character, because you can't make an account without a name. Each race has its own naming pattern based on real world languages and cultures, which can be found on their respective info pages. Age & Birthday Each race has a lifespan that can vary, so make sure when deciding the age it is appropriate for your character's race. When admin look over your completed application, your character's age will determine a number of things. Namely, extra exp for skills and your stats. A guide on that can be found here. Race When you determine your character's race, it is important that you remember what the race is like. Each race has certain values and beliefs, and of course while they are still individuals you cannot have them be completely opposite of their culture without a proper reason, which would be laid out in personality and history. Gender & Pronouns Kosovia is LGBTQI+ friendly, and admin are always actively working on breaking down the binary, heheh. As such, feel free to make your character's gender whatever you think would work! Trans, nonbinary, using different pronouns and even genders that are unique to certain races are all welcomed! Just don't make a joke out of it. Occupation What does your character do for a living? It should relate to their history and location. You probably shouldn't be a fisherman if where you live isn't near fishing water. Other than that, keep to a medieval theme and you should be good to pick any! Stats Stats are related to skills, but they're not exactly the same. Some skills rely on having certain stats, and stats can help gain more experience in a quicker amount of time. There are five stats: strength, agility, constitution, intelligence and charisma. You will notice unclaimed canon character applications with have stat numbers that only range from 1-3. This is because when someone claims a canon character, they will give them stats and those 1-3 points are bonuses for that character. When putting down stats, they should be formatted as: * Strength 6 * Agility 2 * Constitution 6 * Intelligence 5 * Charisma 4 Personality This is simple. What is your character like? What are their strengths and weaknesses? What do they like and dislike? Do they have any prejudices or biases? History The more detailed, the better. Describe your character's childhood, their adulthood, their job history. When we say "detailed", that doesn't necessarily mean "novella". You can use bullet points and quick descriptions if you'd prefer. Your chosen background must be at the top of your history section, simply written like "Background: Townsfolk" Equipment Your character's background will determine what equipment they start with. However, every background starts with a set of standard quality clothing and simple tools. Details are found here. To buy extra equipment, this is where you'll find them. Aside from your starting amount of money, you can earn money through site events, jobs, and other ic reasons. Housing Your character's starting house is free, and can be chosen from here. There are some limitations, mostly dependent on your background. You have starting furnishing as well, and can buy extra with whatever money you start with. Ledger This is where you'll keep tracking of your money. You must list what you bought, how much it was, payment for jobs, and at the top your current total. Skills You will be given a certain amount of skill exp depending on your character's age. After all, older people tend to be more experienced than children. With starting exp, you cannot invest more than 20 points into a skill. You will also be rewarded extra skills depending on your background. You will earn skill exp through threads, which will be rewarded to you by admin when the thread is completed. Language(s) Each race has at least one language. These include reading, writing and speaking combined. Even if your character is mute or illiterate, they will still understand at least one language in some aspect. There are two levels of knowing a language: Broken and Fluent. If they are learning a language but not enough to have even simply conversations, they would go in skills. However many languages you know are affected by your Intelligence stat. If you have the ability to learn another language, you must roleplay it out before putting it up. Learning a language takes a long time, so it must be reflected in your roleplay! When putting down languages, they should be formatted as: * Common, Fluent, Lit. * Aperian, Fluent, Illit. * Virish, Broken, Lit.